As is well known to those skilled in the art, it is possible to improve the properties of a lubricating oil by addition of various components. The viscosity index may be improved; the oxidative stability and dispersancy may be improved. Continued efforts are being made to attain improvement in these and other properties, and to attain these improvements at reduced cost. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved lubricating composition. other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.